<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grandline Ensemble by Dannychu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793933">Grandline Ensemble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu'>Dannychu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Love Triangles, Multi, Music, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandline Academy, a school infamous for its intolerance of clubs of any kind, due to the belief of them being a distraction. However, what happens when a new student, wearing a straw hat, announces that he is going to open a music club?<br/> </p><p>I don't own One Piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Garp &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Nami &amp; Usopp (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music.</p><p>It was something special.</p><p>It could set a mood, cheer someone up, clear one's mind...</p><p>But most importantly, it could bring people together.</p><p>Just like Monkey D. Luffy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of school.</p><p>It was a day that people can either look forward to or dread. It was a day where a student debuted in many ways that could affect how they are seen for the rest of academic life.  Just one mistake on this day can dictate one's whole experience. Hence, one could either decide to lay low to be safe or rise up and take a risk. A large majority may probably choose the former but then there are those who choose to take the risk.</p><p>One such person was currently stomping onto the stage in the middle of assembly. It was a lanky boy with a disheveled uniform and distinctive straw hat. </p><p>The gathering of students and staff watch with shock and interest as this boy grabs the microphone from the principal and speaks into it.</p><p>"My name is Monkey D. Luffy of Class 1-B and I will be starting a music club at this school!" he shouted into the device, sending a metaphoric wind of change through the inhabitants of Grandline Academy.</p><p>...</p><p>News of the student was spread around the school like wilidfire. People talked about it from students to staff. From first years to third years.</p><p>Why? </p><p>That may have have to do with the fact that Grandline Academy was a school that did not tolerate extra-ciricular activities. It was something that has been known for the past seven years in the school's establishment. The academy prided itself on removing such distractions from the students' ciriculum. Thus, clubs like music, karate, fencing and dance were not allowed. </p><p>Hence, it was surprising to hear that someone wanted to challenge that iron rule.</p><p>However, there were some people who chose to ignore the news and focus on other things. </p><p>One such person was Roronoa Zoro, a 17-year old past delinquent who was transferred to GA to rectify his bad behaviour. A main part of his bad behaviour was his constant naps on the school roof. A habit he was now partaking in.</p><p>He could faintly feel cool breeze on his face from his light sleep. His tanned finger taps the ground in a beat he randomly thought up as hs mind is filled with fleeting musing.</p><p>
  <em>I missed the assembly. I wonder if they'll suspend me. I have homeroom too..I'll skip it. </em>
</p><p>However, he is roused from his slumber a sudden rush of hot air hitting his face. He pinches his eyelids before opening them. His eyes nearly bulged out of their socket, though, when he finds himself face to face with beady black eyes.</p><p>"Yo." </p><p>"Ahh!"</p><p>The green-haired teen instinctively pushes his hand out, slamming it into the person on top of him. He then sits up to get a good at them. </p><p>It was a lanky but short dark-haired boy. He wore the GA uniform (though the pants reached his knees rather than his ankles), a pair of brown slippers and a wornout straw hat on his head, which was currently obsuring his face. </p><p>Zoro narrows his eyes.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing up here?" he asks.</p><p>The other male lets out a chuckle and adjusts the hat onto his head, revealing a wide smile.</p><p>"That beat you were tapping there." he says instead, gesturing to Zoro's hand.</p><p>Zoro raises a thick eyebrow. "What about it?"</p><p>"I like it," the boy pulls back his hat to grin cheekily at him. "Join my music club!" </p><p>The delinquent gawks at him. "Hah? What the hell are you talking about? I thought this school didn't have clubs?"</p><p>Instead of answering, the lanky boy takes out a small, wrinkled stack of paper before smoothening them out. He then takes out a coverless pen.</p><p>"What's your name?" he asks.</p><p>A vein forms on Zoro's forehead. "Don't just write my name in!" </p><p>The other taps the pen on the rim of his hat with an understanding look. "Oh I should introduce myself first! My name is Luffy! And you?"</p><p>"I didn't ask!" </p><p>Luffy frowned. "Hmm, you look like a...Sora!" he says, moving to write it in.</p><p>"No! My name is Zoro! Roronoa Zoro!" the delinquent slips before slapping himself in the forehead.</p><p>Shit! I'm just going along with his pace. </p><p>He doesn't notice the boy moving towards him until he was squatted right in front of him. Luffy puts out the paper he was writing on.</p><p>"Here Zoro! Just sign at the bottom." he says.</p><p>The green-haired teen shook his head and stood up. "Sorry but I'm not interested joining any clubs."</p><p>Luffy looks up at him with confusion. "Why?"</p><p>"Guys like me aren't cut out for stuff like music or clubs." A memory of a girl's face flashes through his mind. "We only cause trouble." he says before walking to the roof door and leaving.</p><p>...</p><p>Zoro decided to go to class and sleep there instead. </p><p>However, it would seem that he couldn't find it. </p><p>The delinquent had been searching for a while and anytime he asks a student, they would point him in the wrong direction. </p><p>"Ugh, does anyone know where this class is?" he sighed as he scratched the top of his head.</p><p>He moved to go in another direction when a voice rang from behind him.</p><p>"You there! Why are you not in class?" </p><p>Zoro turned to them and shock filled his being. It was a teenage girl with black hair that reached her shoulders, a crisp-ironed uniform and red glasses. However, what shocked him was her striking resemblance to someone he knew.</p><p>The girl frowned when he didn't respond. "Did you hear me? Why are you not in class?"</p><p>Her question snapped Zoro out of his shock. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.</p><p>"It moved." he simply said.</p><p>She scrutinized him. "What moved?"</p><p>"The classroom." </p><p>"You mean that the students moved to another class?" she asks.</p><p>Zoro shook his head. "No the classroom itself moved."</p><p>The girl's face morphed into confusion. "Why do you say that?"</p><p>"Because I can't find it."</p><p>"Then you're lost."</p><p>The green-haired teen chuckles. "Me lost? No. The classroom keeps moving so that's why I can't find it."</p><p>"Okay..." the girl sighs, not sure how to answer that. "Well I'll show you then. What's your class?"</p><p>He shrugs. " I don't need any help...but it's Class 1-B."</p><p>She taps the rim of her glasses for second before nodding. "That's Mister Dracule's class. Wait...that's on the other side of the school! How did you end up here? You definitely got lost, didn't you?"</p><p>"I told you I didn't!"</p><p>...</p><p>The bespectacled girl, Tashigi he learned, was a really talkative type, Zoro realised. </p><p>"...I studied sooo hard but in the end I only got an A minus! It was just a small mistake! Sometimes I just wish she would look the other way, you know!" she ranted before looking at him with a stern expression.</p><p>Zoro looked away uncomfortably and muttered in agreement.</p><p>
  <em>She looks way too much like <strong>her</strong>! </em>
</p><p>"Haha...a student body representative shouldn't talk like that, though." he heard her say with a soft laugh, prompting him to glance at her.</p><p>She was looking at him with a small smile before catching on that he caught her and looking away. He raises a pierced brow in question but she instead ignores it to point at the in front of them. "Ah! It's class 1-B!" </p><p>He follows the direction his breath catches in his throat. </p><p>"You!"</p><p>Standing in the hallway, was Luffy holding a bucket of water in his hands. This causes the lanky boy to look at him, a grin immediately sliding onto his face.</p><p>"Yo Zoro!"</p><p>...</p><p>To be continued. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>